


Just Give Me A Chance, Mon Amour

by minxaddie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, JJ Style, M/M, Out of Character Lee Seung Gil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxaddie/pseuds/minxaddie
Summary: In which, Seung Gil gets shipped off to Canada after falling out with his coach and losing to JJ by 0.09 points at the Grand Prix Final.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Lee Seung Gil/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Just Give Me A Chance, Mon Amour

Beginning.

Seung Gil was tired. He’d been staring at the clock for the past 10 minutes, already fed up with the school day. It didn’t help that he had landed in Toronto less than twenty-four hours ago, and yet, his host parents deemed that missing the first day of school was worse than being jet-lagged.

As _if._

Oh, how wrong they were. Seung Gil’s eyes barely remained open all first period, and he forced his legs to carry him from class to class. It also didn’t help that his _umma_ signed him up for some AP classes without his consent. Meaning, that instead of filling up mundane paperwork, they were actually doing lessons in each one of his classes. He wanted to scream.

If there was anything more terrifying than being signed up for AP classes, it was diving head first into a new language that he _had no background experience in_. _Hell_ , Seung Gil doesn’t even remember encountering French until yesterday night, too tired to process the lingering French signs on the way to his host parents’ home.

How the fuck was he expected to keep up with the class?

Seung Gil silently groaned as the teacher conversed with the students at the front, something in rapid fast French he couldn’t catch even if he wanted to. It was clear, that the students were clearly bilingual, and he was slightly bitter about it. Not that he wasn’t bilingual himself, but…

It was different, growing up in Korea, speaking Korean and then learning English out of necessity.

Seung Gil glammed around the class, and from his desk, he could make out some students sitting rows in front of him. It was bizarre to see so many ethnicities in a classroom. The varying dyed hair colours, accessories and lack of uniform almost seemed to wave the leniency of the education system in his face. If he was caught with dyed blonde hair back home it would’ve warranted a few punishments. His eyes glimpsed towards the front row and finally focusing on a student with dark hair and tanned skin the seemed familiar to him, but he was too exhausted to give a shit.

Instead, he glances at his phone, cursing how slowly time was going by.

12:05pm…

12:10pm…

Seung Gil continued to zone out, staring into the expanse of the white board, avoiding his teacher’s gaze. It wasn’t until a package of papers were suddenly placed on top of his desk before Seung-Gil realized what was happening.

_1e Tâche_

_Un présentation…_

FUCK. How the hell was he supposed to do a presentation in French? He needed a tutor and he needed one soon.

“Monsieur Lee? Is everything okay?” The petite woman questioned him, eyebrow raised. 

“Uh, yes.” Seung Gil didn’t realize he said that last part out loud. He averted his gaze, glanced at the clock, and bolted out of the class before anyone had anything to say about it.

And the bell rang.

…

Seung Gil slammed the locker door shut. Opting for speed as opposed to carefulness. IT became very clear to him how _different_ things were here. The school had been some sort of a culture shock. Sure, he’d been to Canada for the Junior Grand Prix before, but visiting was different from experiencing Canadian schooling. After consuming the disgustingly fried foods from the school cafeteria, he was starting to feel nauseous. Despite the lack of vegetables (which he loathed), there really was nothing to entice his appetite. He wondered how long it would be before he started gaining weight from the seemingly poor diets of his fellow peers. Seung Gil shivered at the thoughts, grabbed his backpack and turned before slamming into a student standing right behind him.

“Can I help you?” Seeing Gil asked, in a clipped tone.

“Hey Seung Gil,” The guy looked down at him, smirking. It was Jean Jacques Leroy, in his tall stature, messy black hair and tanned glory. Seung Gil wanted to wipe that shit eating grin off his face. Fuck his luck, out of all the people he could possibly go to school with, it had to be the one Canadian person he wanted to desperately avoid.

“I’m you partner for the presentation!” Seung Gil whipped his head so quickly it almost gave him whiplash. He glared at him for a few seconds, decided he didn’t want to deal with JJ right now, he pushed JJ’s arm away from him, elbowed him and walked away without glancing back.

“Seungie! Babe come back!” He could hear JJ calling from where he was standing, but he had already made his way out the door.

He didn’t want to spend more time in the institution than necessary. And he certainly wanted to avoid JJ like his life depended on it.

…

It’s not that Seung Gil hated the world and everyone in it, per se. He just couldn’t stand the cockiness skaters like _JJ,_ carried themselves with. It also didn’t help that seeing JJ just reminded him of last season’s failures. At sixteen, Seung Gil could’ve made a smooth transition over into the seniors without embarrassing himself. With Chulanont and Katsuki making the transition to Seniors the year before, Seung Gil was in the optimal position to finish his Junior reign with a few gold medals under his belt and make his senior debut with solid performances, which should’ve won him a spot on the podium.

It was calculated, it was strategic, and the precision of timing nothing should’ve gone wrong. Of course, there would’ve been some caveats, he wasn’t Nikiforov after all, and he didn’t expect to beat him in his first senior season, but he should’ve been on the podium.

He anticipated it, Min So (his coach) anticipated it, hell even his so called fans anticipated it. Even Otabek, one of the few competitors who he deemed tolerable enough to communicate with, anticipated it. The Korean skating association _expected it_ , and his _umma,_ downright _demanded_ it.

So no, despite Seung Gil’s cold exterior, the sight of JJ (out of all people), pissed him off, and hell it _stung_ (not that he would ever admit it).

Because JJ, in all his obnoxious glory had thwarted Seung Gil’s plans by stealing his spot on the podium with a 0.09 margin and a flubbed triple axel.

And that was unforgivable.

…

“Seung Gil how was your first day at school?” His host mother, Renata smiled at him warmly, the skin around her eyes crinkling.

Seung Gil sipped his tea before answering.

“It was good. Although, I’m looking forward to start training again.” He hoped that his answer was polite enough, not wanting to offend the person that was feeding him decent food.

“Oh! That reminds me, you have private ice time starting this Sunday, and you’ll get to meet your new coach Alain that day too…” Renata trailed off still smiling.

“…Alain’s a family friend, Simon and I have known him for years, funnily enough he’s actually the one who gave us the idea of hosting athletes like yourself…” Renata continued on, as if reminiscing to herself.

Seung Gil managed a slight smile, and nodded to his host mother before excusing himself from dinner to go sleep.

…

In hindsight, Seung Gil really should’ve anticipated that his _umma_ would ship him overseas the moment he stepped out of line, or when the time presented itself, but he really didn’t see it coming until the news was announced. So, by the time his _umma_ had made a few calls, packed his clothes, and handed him his passport and a one way ticket to Toronto, Seung Gil had hugged his dog, and left the country without a word.

It was his fault after all.

…

The next few school days pass by relatively uneventfully, Seung Gil managed to keep his head low and spent his lunches in the library, resorting to watching his old programs on his phone or doing the occasional homework, to ensure that he wasn’t behind on his studies. Seung Gil was keen on finally having a sense of normalcy in his daily routine, calculating which places would ensure the least social interaction and maximizing his time alone.

He wasn’t in Toronto to make friends anyways, he was here to train, to compete and to win. Especially in that order.

Going to school with JJ, however, proved to have other plans. While his head was buried into the desk, he could still feel the presence of someone behind him without looking up. Seung Gil hoped that the lack of attention he gave to whoever behind him would be enough to deter anyone from disturbing him, but of course, JJ had other plans. Noisily dragging a chair next to Seung Gil, he could feel the poke in his side.

“Leave me alone JJ, I don’t want to deal with your shit today.” Seung Gil said without looking up.

“Seungie,” JJ drawled. “How did you know it was me? Did you miss me? It’s only been a few days since I saw you last, babe.” JJ continued to poke Seung Gil’s side and he started to get irritated.

“Just shut up, if you haven’t noticed, we’re in a library.” He replied snappily while finally looking up at the irritating body next to him.

“But, babe you see, for King JJ, the rules don’t apply. Besides Martha loves me too much to kick me out. We’re on a first name basis you know.” JJ crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair, and winked at Seung Gil lazily.

It took every ounce of Sung Gil not to make a scene.

Seung Gil could feel JJ’s heavy gaze making him squirm in his seat. As he was about to get up and leave, JJ grabbed his wait and prevented him from even getting up.

“Seungie, don’t do this to me, we haven’t even started having fun yet,” JJ drawled. “Besides, since we’re in the same group, you’ll have to spend time with me regardless, not to mention our train—” Before, JJ finished, a slim figure hugged him from behind.

Seung Gil guessed it was probably JJ’s sickeningly sweet girlfriend.

“JJ, baby,” his girlfriend (Seung Gil assumed it was his girlfriend) kissed JJ on the cheek.

“You didn’t tell me you were gonna be in the library.” She pouted at him, and before she could pull another chair towards the desk, Seung Gil got up and muttered to himself about how disgusting couples were before JJ grabbed his wrist.

“Seungieee, I’ll come get you after class so we can work on that project together!” JJ said before letting him go.

Seung Gil grabbed his stuff and groaned. This was going to be a super long school year from hell.

…

True to his word, at the end of his biology class, he found JJ leaned up against the classroom door twirling car keys in his hand. Seung Gil could feel the obnoxious energy radiating from him as he called out to a bunch of people who exited the class before him. At that point, Seung Gil considered jumping out the window to escape JJ’s antics.

“SEUNGIE” JJ yelled overtop everyone’s voices, drawing attention to Seung Gil and then to JJ. People seemed surprised that they knew each other. Instinctually, Seung Gil recoiled, holding his binder closer to his body. Before JJ could scream again, he tried to brush past him, nudging JJ’s shoulder forcefully.

“Hey, what?” JJ looped his arm around Seung Gil’s shoulders, preventing him from getting away.

Seung Gil gritted his teeth. He didn’t like people touching him. And JJ’s inevitable touchiness was irritating.

“So I was thinking, we need to go to a cafe, so you can spend quality time with your favourite skater, King JJ!” Seung Gil wanted to slap the smile off JJ’s face.

“No.”

“But Seungieee, we need to hang out, as a fellow skater its my duty to be friends with you. That’s JJ style.” JJ pointed some finger guns at him before forming his hands into his signature JJ style trademark.

Seung Gil was annoyed.

“No.” Seung Gil narrowed his eyes at JJ, trying to deter JJ from befriending him. JJ still flashed him a smile and a wink, slipping his arm around his waist and ruffling his hair.

“Awe Seungie, don’t make that face, you’ll look more like a koala than you already do.” And JJ dragged him down to the parking lot. Seung Gil was too tired to escape from JJ’s clutches and let himself be dragged away.

“C’monnn, I want you to meet my baby Portia~” JJ singsonged.

…

Seung Gil should’ve known that JJ’s driving was as erratic as his personality. He couldn’t sit still, constantly tapping against the steering wheel, leg shaking and singing his band’s songs at the top of his lungs.

It was quite annoying. Seung Gil resorted to looking out the window and taking in the fall breeze that seemed to flow into the car. He let his thoughts wander, and before he knew it he was making comparisons between his life in Toronto so far compared to his life in Seoul.

In Seoul, JJ never learned to drive, resetting to taking the bus, or having someone drive him. He didn’t need to. Toronto was so much more different, kids like JJ, his peers all drove to school, having his own car, _Portia_ or so he recalls. It was a nice enough car, a flashy SUV, Seung Gil never took interest in. Then again, Seung Gil didn’t take interest in a a lot of things. Instead, opting to hone is art and focus on a few specific things like skating.

They finally reached their destination, at a nice enough cafe. After quickly slipping inside a booth near the back of the cafe and ordering their drinks, JJ wasted no time pulling out the assignment they’ve been given and started.

As a fellow skater, Seung Gil should’ve anticipated JJ’s laser focus on any task. (It still didn’t save him from JJ’s pseudo flirtatious, borderline harassment touches, but at least work was being done.) Quickly giving Seung Gil the rundown of basic French conversation, and which parts to look over for their assignment, they made steady progress all afternoon.

It was after Seung Gil’s third coffee that their study session was interrupted. His phone buzzed loudly against the frosted glass table. Seung Gil quickly grabbed his phone, picked it up and glanced at his texts.

_Renata: Seung Gil, darling just reminding you to get home soon. Dinner starts in an hour, don’t forget to invite JJ!_

How his host mother knew he was with JJ, he had no idea. Seung Gil could feel JJ’s breath fanning over his should as he peered at the text.

“Ah, I see Renata’s expecting me for dinner, it’s been a while since I’ve seen her. I should probably come by and say hi,” JJ slung his arm over Seung Gil’s shoulder, and smirked at him. Before Sueng Gil could reply JJ packed up their stuff, and dragged him back to the car.

…

At this point, Seung Gil wasn’t surprised anymore. The world was clearly shitting on him. After falling out with his previous coach, it was only expected that the punishment he would receive is to train with JJ.

JJ out of all the fucking skaters in the world.

Thus, it wasn’t a surprise that after being dropped off at the rink, that JJ’s dad would also be his coach. It was starting to get old. The world was punishing him after losing to JJ last season. And of course the only remedy for his failures would be to train with his most annoying, infuriatingly good looking competitor.

Fuck.

After the first meeting with his coach Alain, it was clear that his schedule was in tandem with JJ’s. They mirrored each other’s training regimen, diets, and schedules. Seung Gil couldn’t be more frustrated. It made his loss last season even more bitter.

Seung Gil’s pride was shot, and for someone who only had skating, not the comfort and familiarity of loved ones, the stinging bitterness of losing echoed.

So he skated.

…

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not really sure if anyone will read this but, I decided to give fanfic writing a go (after many many many years) and seeing the lack of JJseung fics made me kinda sad so here we go.


End file.
